The market for high capacity mobile and wireless systems is continuously growing and the demand for further capacity enhancements is covered in the research and standardization efforts towards a 5th generation mobile/wireless network, commonly referred to as 5G. The load placed on a mobile network, referred to as the mobile traffic load, is, in its basic nature, very dynamic with user and application variations occurring over time and geographic areas. Such, dynamic mobile traffic load is due in part to the fact that users are highly mobile and have a tendency to congregate in one area (e.g., shopping centers. conferences, festivals, concerts and the like); creating what are known as “traffic hotspots”. Some aspects to the dynamic mobile traffic load challenges are supported by means of features, such as, Self-Organizing Networks (SON). The SON architecture can be a centralized, distributed or a hybrid solution, which is designed to make the planning, configuration, management, optimization and healing of mobile networks simpler and more efficient.
The usage of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as drones, for various different applications is in rapid development. As the technology improves to allow precision in maneuverability and positioning, as well as, more efficient power consumption, the possible uses of such technology also increases.
Therefore a need exists to develop systems, methods, apparatus, computer program products and the like that address problems associated with dynamic mobile traffic loads and, more specifically, traffic peaks that occur in response to mobile users congregating in a specified area. The dynamic and transitory nature of the problem means that the solution should also be dynamic, transitory to lessen the congestion in the network attributed to such traffic load peaks.